1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to power connectors. The disclosed concept also pertains to electrical connection elements for power connectors. The disclosed concept further pertains to methods of assembling power connectors.
2. Background Information
Power connectors are used in many different electrical applications, such as, for example, in commercial applications (e.g., employed with stoves and fryers) and in shipping industries (e.g., with refrigeration equipment). Typically, power connectors include a line side receptacle, which is electrically connected to a power source, and a load side receptacle. The line side receptacle has a number of metallic sleeves. The load side receptacle has a number of metallic pins. In operation, the pins are inserted into the sleeves in order to provide an electrical pathway between the line side receptacle and the load side receptacle.
In many systems that employ power connectors such as, for example, solar energy systems, wind power systems and/or generators, it is common for there to be bi-directional power flow. A consequence of such bi-directional power flow is the presence of live accessible energy in the pins of the load side receptacle. Power connectors in such situations are unsafe, as inadvertent contact with the electrically “hot” (e.g., electrically live) pins can cause severe injury to an operator.
There is thus room for improvement in power connectors and in electrical connection elements therefor.
There is also room for improvement in methods of assembling power connectors.